Adventures of the Pines: Back to the Past, Present, Future
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Dipper messed up with his date with Wendy, and Mira won a pig for Mabel which she named Waddles. Dipper wants to fix his mistake, and Mabel and Mira want to relieve that one moment, luckily a man who is from the future has a machine that can do just that.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Fair

Unlike the days where it would just start up straight up casual, this time their was a ton of construction going on. In a matter of speaking, a fair was being built around the surrounding area of the Mystery Shack. Skyla was making sure everything was in order while occasionally helping out with the rides, Andrew was helping out Soos build up the rides, and Stan was showing his nieces and grandson around the fair.

"There she is kids!" Stan said, "The cheapest fair that fair money could rent!"

"I don't think anyone could tell the difference." Gary said left impressed by this despite the fact that it's a cheap fair.

"Where is Dipper anyway?" Mira asked.

They soon heard screaming in the distance, which came ever so closer. They all jumped when a broken tramcar had landed on the ground with a slam.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" Gary asked.

"... I think the sky tram is broken." Dipper groaned, "Also… I think most of my bones are broken."

Stan laughed, "This guy. Alright, I got a job for you kids." As Mira helped a traumatized Dipper out of the ruined tramcar, Stan handed them flyers that had said A+. "I printed up a bunch of safety inspection tickets. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit."

They all eyed the flyers suspiciously. "Grunkle Stan is this even legal?" Mabel asked.

"Hey, when they're no cops around, anything is legal!" Stan said. He soon turned his attention to Andrew and Soos, "Hey you two! How's that dunk tank coming along?"

"Almost ready to go Mr. Pines." Soos replied after turning off a blowtorch.

"Stan, you sure you want the handle like that?" Andrew asked, "No one is going to be able to dunk you in the tank."

"That's the whole point dum-dum." Stan said. He checked on the target by hitting it; the seat in the tank had barely moved. "Ha! Would you look at that!" Stan said left impressed, "You've got it rigged from here all the way to Timbuktu! There's nothing on Earth that could knock me down!"

"Yeah." Soos said, "Except for some futuristic laser."

This left both Andrew and Stan dumbfounded at this. "Wow, you need a break from sci-fi films."

Soon enough, Stan's daughter Skyla approached the small group. "Hey dad, have you seen the red screwdriver?"

"No, why do you ask?" Stan asked.

"I need it to fix one of the carts in the love tunnel, but I can't find it anywhere." She replied, "Are you sure you didn't see it?"

"Again no. You sure it's not in the toolbox?"

"If it was there in the first place than I wouldn't be here asking where it was."

Andrew said to his mom, "If you need to fix a cart, I could just use one of the spare screwdrivers we have."

"Good idea, be a sweetie and get it for me, alright?" Skyla said; Andrew went to do just that. "Still, I can't take my mind off of that darn screwdriver though. I could've sworn I saw it earlier."

"Dude, maybe some magical or paranormal thing took it." Soos said earning a dumbfounded look from Stan and his daughter, "Hey, you never know these things."

"Oi, you spend way too much time with those kids." Stan said, before turning to Skyla, "I'm sure that red screwdriver will turn up. Now go finish up those rides, this place goes live tomorrow you know." Skyla walked away and waved her hand, "I'm already on it." She walked in the direction of one of the rides.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a person wearing a grey jumpsuit and having a pair of goggles over his eyes was seen hiding behind a row of portable toilets. He turned on a com that was located on his watch; he was talking to someone on the other end of the line.

"The mission is proceeding as planned." He said, "Over."

He took out a red screwdriver to fix something up on his watch. It turned out his suit had some kind of camouflage. Without being noticed by anyone, he walked away while sticking to the shadows.

* * *

- _ **The Next Day**_ -

The fair was looking lively as ever; the triplets were honestly surprised that so many people came to the Mystery Fair. " _ **It's 12 o'clock! The dunking tank is now open!**_ " Skyla said over the megaphone, " _ **Step right up and take a shot! That's right, I'm talking to you, you, and yes even you cut-offs! Come take your best shot!**_ "

Everyone gathered around the dunk tank. They each got a baseball and threw it at the target, but no matter how many times they threw, the seat just didn't move. Stan laughed, "Come back anytime!" He continued to laugh. Dipper was currently hanging out with Wendy; they were both eating corndogs in the shape of a question mark.

"How do they get them in this shape? It's so unnatural." Dipper said taking a bite from the corndog.

"But Dipper, they're so…" Wendy said, before holding the corn dog question mark up to the sign, "Delicious?"

They both laughed at this until Wendy accidentally spilled some mustard on her shirt.

"Aw boo!" Wendy said, "I'll be right back."

Wendy went to go and take care of the stain on the shirt. "I'll be right here!" He said, before whispering, "I love you!" It wasn't long before Dipper was approached by his sister Mabel and his cousin Gary; she was holding a stick of cotton candy, while Gary was eating a caramel apple.

"Hey Dipper!" Gary said, "Look at you, talking to Wendy, and getting all mushy!"

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal." Dipper said.

"Yeah it is!" Mabel said to her brother, taking a bite from her cotton candy.

Dipper smiled and couldn't help but jump excitedly, "Okay you're right, it is a big deal! Isn't this amazing you guys? I just dove in! I just said, "Hey, you wanna hang out at the fair?" and she replied to me, "Yeah I guess so!" Mabel, all of your advice paid off!"

"When are you going to learn? That I'm always right about everything!" Mabel said with a smile. Gary laughed a little, "Well, it's about time you agreed on something!" Though he had sniffed the air and found something peculiar.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else smell a gallon of body spray?" Gary said.

The three of them turned and saw that it was Robbie; he appeared to be looking for someone. He walked up to them. "Hey, any of you dorks see Wendy?"

He took a piece of the cotton candy from Mabel's cotton candy stick. "Hey!" She said.

"What's the big idea?" Gary said to Robbie with a glare.

Robbie said, ignoring Gary's question, "Yeah, I got some new super tight jeans. Thought she might wanna check it out."

Dipper said to Robbie, "Yeah, I actually saw her in the Bottomless Pit, you should probably go jump in it." Robbie glared at Dipper, "Maybe I will." He walked away from them, not before he bumped Dipper. "Man, what a jerk." Gary said.

"Yeah, but he's a jerk with tight pants." Dipper said to them, "I've gotta keep him away from Wendy."

"Don't worry, we'll be here to help you out!" Gary said.

"Yeah!" Mabel said, "We'll be here every step of the- **OH MY GOSH A PIG!** " Mabel was pointing towards a poster that had said win a pig; She quickly ran through the crowd, making her way to where the signs had pointed.

"Well, so much for that." Gary said.

* * *

- _ **At that Moment**_ -

Mira was walking through the fairgrounds looking at all of the things that were at the Mystery Fair today. All kinds of things and all sorts of prizes were their at the small but surprisingly fun fair. One of them including a little adoption where many people, mostly the tourists were picking out rabbits. She saw how the rabbits were happily running around the pen and she couldn't help but melt at the sight of them.

One little rabbit in particular ran up to her; the little rabbit was small but had a single floppy ear; the little one was brown and had white spots. It stood up on it's hind legs getting Mira's attention.

"Aww, you're so cute." Mira said, petting the little rabbit's ear.

She saw how others would pick out the other rabbits, not the one that had the floppy ear.

"I guess no one would wanna pick you." Mira said to the little rabbit, "Trust me, I know what it feels like to be like an outcast. Don't worry little guy, I'm sure someone will adopt you. Just hang in there."

Mira was suddenly jumped from behind; courtesy of her sister Mabel.

" **MIRA YOU'VE GOTTA COME AND SEE THIS!** " Mabel said. Before Mira could protest, she dragged Mira by the arm. It wasn't long before she realized that they were at a pig pen.

A man named Sprott had said, "If'n you can guess the critters weight, than you can take the critter home!" Mira managed to catch her breath and saw pigs in a pen. Though she wasn't the biggest fan of pigs, she couldn't help but find them adorable.

"Look at all of them!" Mabel said, "Aren't they adorable?"

Mira nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they are pretty cute."

They eyed one pig in particular; it was small big, smaller than other pigs. It had a spot over it's eye which was a darker pink color. It also had a darker pink spot on it's back.

"Hey Mabel." Mira said, getting her sister's attention, "Don't look now, but I think that little pig is looking at you."

Mabel looked over at the pigs direction; It had let out a couple of oinks. She couldn't help but gasp, "He said Mabel!"

"Maybe…" Mira said, "But than again, he could've said doorbell.

"Did you say Mabel, or doorbell?" Mabel asked the little pig.

The pig oinked again, and Mabel's eyes grew big and sparkled. "I think we got our answer." Mira said.

Just than Pacifica had walked by; she noticed Mabel and Mira looking at the small pig. "Oh would you look at this?" Pacifica said mockingly, "Mabel found her real twin." She and her two friends laughed as they walked away.

Mabel glared in her direction, "Pacifica! Who does she think she is!?"

Mira looked to Pacifica than to her sister, who was still glaring at Pacifica. She than turned to the man named Sprott, "Sir, I'd like to have that pig!" Mabel turned to her sister with a bit of confusion; wondering exactly what she was doing.

Sprott looked to the small pig, "Ah, old 15-Poundy? So little lady, how much you guessing he weighs?"

Mira's jaw dropped slightly, she shrugged as she said, "I'm gonna say… 15 pounds?"

Sprott's eyes widened, "Are you some kind of witch?" He picked up the little pig, apparently named 15-Poundy, "Well here you are." He said.

Mira took the little pig from him; she than turned to her sister. "Here you go Mabel."

"Really? He's for me?" Mabel said excitedly.

Mira nodded, "You always begged mom and dad to get you a pig anyway. I thought I'd make that dream come true."

With that, Mabel happily took the pig from her sister's arms, as the whole crowd clapped and cheered for her and Mira. Mabel couldn't help but jump up and down; the pig seemed happy to be with Mabel too. "And you'll be needing this." Sprott said.

Mabel and Mira turned and saw he was holding a fork and a knife; they both glared at Sprott.

"No?" He said before shrugging, "Suit yourself."

Mabel turned her attention back to 15-Poundy, and she hugged him tightly.

"So I take it that you like him?" Mira asked her sister.

She had gotten her answer when Mabel whispered, "Everything's different now."

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Dipper was now alone with Wendy, after Gary made sure that Robbie was out of the way. They both walked through the fairgrounds, until they came across the classic game; the Ball Toss Game.

"Wow, cool!" She said, seeing a duck-bear doll of some kind in the shade of purple, "I don't know if it's a duck or panda, but I want one."

Both Dipper and Wendy went up to the ball stand.

"My uncle taught me the trick to winning these games." Dipper said to Wendy, "You aim for the carnie's head and take the prize when he's unconscious."

Wendy laughed at this, "Nice!" She said with her thumb up.

Dipper went through his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill; he handed it to the ball carny. "One ball please." He said.

"You only get one shot." The Ball Carnie said, handing him one baseball.

Dipper looked to Wendy, and she gave him a thumbs up basically wishing him good luck. "And a one and a two and a three!" Dipper said before throwing the ball. However instead of hitting the bottles, it ended up bouncing off of the rim of the table the bottles stood on, and flew straight to Wendy; it had hit her right in the eye.

" **AH!** " Wendy screamed holding her left eye, " **MY EYE!** "

Dipper started to panic, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

Wendy groaned, before removing her hand from face, revealing her now black eye, "Does it look swollen?" She asked Dipper.

"Everything's gonna be fine!" Dipper said, trying his best to stay calm, "I'll-I'll-I'll go grab some ice!"

With a quick pace, Dipper ran to do just that, grab some ice. He had managed to grab a whole bag and he quickly ran back to the stands where Wendy was. He was pushing his way through the crowd until he accidentally bumped into a man wearing a gray jumpsuit; the bag of ice fell to the floor, scattering most of the ice.

"Hey man, watch where you're going." Dipper said, gathering the ice in the ice bag.

The man appeared to be nervous; he quickly grabbed what appeared to be a tape measure and quickly ran off. Dipper resumed running again; he saw Wendy in the crowd, though he soon stopped in his tracks when he saw her with Robbie. He had his snow cone pressed against Wendy's left eye.

"Just ease your eyeball into that freezy cone." Robbie said to Wendy gently.

"Robbie, thanks." Wendy said, "That's really sweet. The gesture and the flavored syrup."

"Yeah I just happened to be here at the right place at the right time." He said.

Dipper ended up dropping the bag of ice; this time he was too stunned to even move or speak.

He than heard Robbie say, "Y'know, I've been meaning to ask you… We've been spending a lot of time together and I was wondering if, maybe you would like to go out with me?"

Dipper's mouth opened even wider when he heard Wendy say, "Yeah I guess so."

"Sweet!" Robbie said.

This left Dipper once again horrified; he watched as Wendy and Robbie had gone into the love tunnel. Soon enough, Mabel and Mira approached their brother. "Dipper look what Mira won for me!" Mabel said showing him her new animal friend, "A pig! Isn't he adorable? I'm calling him Waddles!"

Mira noticed the look on her brothers face. "Dipper?" Mira asked, "What is it?"

"Everything is different now." Was all that Dipper replied.

* * *

- _ **Later that Day**_ -

"Uh… Are you gonna move?"

Dipper was laying down in the Sloppy Toss game; he couldn't help but groan in disappointment still thinking about his day with Wendy. The guy who was trying to play the Sloppy Toss game was the Pizza Guy; he sighed sadly and just walked away. Mabel, Mira and Gary sat beside Dipper; Mabel had dressed Waddles up as a doctor. "Paging Doctor Waddles." Mabel said, "We got a broken heart. Haha!"

She saw that her brother was still upset, "Come on these are jokes."

"Too soon Mabel." Mira said, "Too soon."

"Sorry I couldn't keep Robbie away." Gary said, "I got distracted."

Dipper sighed, "It's not your fault Gary, I don't blame you."

Mira asked with concern, "Are you sure your gonna be okay Dipper?"

Dipper asked them, "Do you guys ever wish you could just go back and undo just one mistake?"

"Sometimes." Mira said rubbing her elbow.

"Not very often." Gary replied.

"Nope!" Mabel said, "I do everything right! All the time everyday!" She moved around Waddles almost as if she was making him dance.

"Why are you asking?" Mira asked curiously.

Dipper had replied, "The only reason why I asked was because of what happened today. The only reason Wendy with Robbie was because she needed the ice, and I would've had the ice if it wasn't for the guy in the gray jumpsuit."

"Oh, you mean like that guy over there?" Gary asked pointing to a man that was wearing a grey jumpsuit.

" **YOU!** " Dipper exclaimed, " **YOU THERE TOOLBELT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!** "

"Huh?" The man said before he realized he was approached by four small children.

"Don't huh me!" Dipper said, "I've seen you before! What's your deal and why are you following us!?"

"Yeah spill the beans man!" Gary said.

"And tell us why you're bald?!" Mabel said to the man.

"Is that really something that needs answering?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **AAAGGGHHH!** " The man screamed, " **MY POSITION HAS** **COMPROMISED! ASSUME STEALTH MODE!** "

The man pressed a button on his watch; though instead of blending into the background, his suit switched to different colors, or even different locations. "Oh come on!" The man said, before pulling a red screwdriver and attempt to fix the watch. The four kids stood there with their jaws open.

"Okay, that's a new one." Gary said awkwardly.

"Why did your jumpsuit just change color?" Mira asked. The man before them started to get nervous; Mabel than asked, "Wait a minute, are you from the future or something?"

"Uh-N-No!" The man started to say stammering, "Who told you that!? **MEMORY WIPE!** "

The man threw a wipe and it ended up hitting Mabel's face. Gary removed the wipe from Mabel's face, "Dude, you threw a baby wipe." Gary said. The man sighed in defeat, and he sat down on a crate nearby seeing as how he had been found out. "All right, you've cornered me. I'm… A _**time traveler**_."

The four children couldn't help but gasp at this.

"You're a real time traveler?" Mira said.

"That is so cool!" Gary exclaimed with excitement.

"Wait a minute…" Dipper said, "If you're from the future… Than do you have like a time machine or something?"

"That's… Kind of how time travel works." The man replied.

Dipper looked over to Wendy and Robbie who were now currently on the ferris wheel.

"Can I borrow it?" Was all Dipper asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Travel Through Time

The four children couldn't believe that before them there was an actual Time Traveler standing before them. Though Dipper on the other saw this as an opportunity to use the time machine to fix up his day with Wendy. The Time Traveler before them however denied his request.

"Come on man, can't I just borrow it?" Dipper asked the Time Traveler. "No! Out of the question!" The Time Traveler said to him, "You know this is sensitive time equipment!" Out of his pocket, he had showed the children a… Tape Measure?

"This doesn't look like a time machine." Mira pointed out, "This just looks like a tape measure."

" **YOU SHUT YOUR TIME-MOUTH!** " The Time Traveler yelled, making Mira jump slightly.

"Okay, is any of this making any sense to anyone?" Gary asked, the triplets.

"Nope." Dipper replied.

"Not at all." Mira soon said.

"I think he's just crazy." Mabel said.

"Oh you don't believe me?" The Time Traveler said, "Well just watch this!"

The Time Traveler, unrolled the tape measure and let it go; when he did, he disappeared. Only a second had passed before he reappeared again, only this time instead of his usual attire, he was wearing old fashioned clothing.

"Guess where I was?" He said with confidence.

"Whoa!" The four kids said, honestly left impressed by this.

"That's right!" The Time Traveler said, "15 years ago there was a costume shop right here! One second." He unrolled the tape measure and let it go; he disappeared but reappeared a second later. When he did reappear, he had a few flames on his shoulder and head.

"Ah! Heck!" He said patting down the fire, "Pat down! Pat! Pat!"

"I was right." Gary said, "This is amazing!"

"What did you say your name was?" Mabel asked curiously.

The Time Traveler held up ID as he replied, "Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew, from the year 207̃012."

"So… Why are you here exactly?" Mira asked, "In this timeline I mean."

The Time Traveler named Blendin replied, "My mission is to stop a series of anomalies that are supposed to happen in this very location. But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired…"

The kids had hatched an idea. Dipper said to Blendin, "You know, it sounds like you could use the break."

"Yeah, and what better way to take a break than to spend some time at the fair?" Gary said.

"Yes definitely." Mabel said, "Since you're here, you must enjoy the attractions that are here at this wondrous fair."

"It'll be a lot of fun." Mira said with a smile.

Blendin stood up and said, "You know what? What the heck! I'm worth it!" He proceeded to walk away before turning to the two kids, "But I've got my eyes on you!" He than approached the barrel ride, where Soos was running it. "One barrel please." He said.

Soos noticed the belt with the tape measure attached to it, "Uh, sorry dude you're gonna have to take off your belt. It might accidentally fly off and fix something."

Blendin took off his belt and handed it over to Soos, "Guard it with your life."

"I will watch it like a hawk dude." Soos said taking the belt from Blendin. He went to sit down in one of the barrels and Soos started up the ride.

" **WOOOO! YAAAAAYYY! WHHHEEEE!** " Blendin cheered gleefully.

Dipper quickly went over to one of the barrels which Blendin's belt was placed. He swiftly took it before Blendin could see, he ran to the others and they ran inside the Mystery Shack.

" **LIKE A HAWK!** " Soos yelled to Blendin, not realizing that a certain item was missing.

* * *

- _ **Later**_ -

The children sat around the table where the time machine tape measure had sat. They couldn't help but eye at it with awe, still not couldn't believing that what they had before them was an actually time machine.

"Here it is guys!" Dipper said, "Our ticket to any moment in history!"

"This is just insane!" Gary said with excitement, "We have an actual time machine, that can literally be held right in the palm of our hands!"

"We can go wherever we want in the timeline with this." Mira said.

Mabel said excitedly, "Oh, oh, I know, let's go and get two dodos and force them to make out!"

"I'm liking that idea!" Gary said reaching for the tape measure, to which Dipper immediately took it from the table. "Guys, we have to be careful about this." Dipper said to Mabel and Gary.

"Yeah, all that talk about paradox scares me a bit." Mira said.

"Okay, what are you going to do with it?" Gary asked Dipper.

"Simple." He replied, "I'm gonna use it to fix my date with Wendy. If I don't miss the ball throw, I won't hit Wendy in the eye, and Robbie won't comfort her, and they won't start going out."

"Count me in!" Gary said excitedly, "I wanna be able to see if this really works!"

"Us as well!" Mabel said, while hooking Mira's arm, "I wanna be able to relieve the greatest moment of my life! Mira winning Waddles for me!"

Mira couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment at this. With that Dipper unrolled the tape measure so that it would take them back to hours when the day had started. They all held each other's hands so that they would be able to go back in time together.

"See you later!" Dipper said to Waddles.

"See you earlier!" Mabel said before laughing.

"Let's do this thing!" Gary said raising his fist in the air.

"Yay…" Mira said nervously.

Dipper let go of the tape measure and with a flash of light, everything in the whole world began to rewind up to a point. The four kids had soon found themselves in the same place that they were sitting in, only they were short on a pig.

" **DIPPER YOUR ON FIRE!** " Mira exclaimed, seeing as how his hat was set on fire.

Dipper let out a scream as he started to pat down his hat till the fire was out.

"Did it work?" Gary asked, groaning slightly.

"Let's find out!" Mabel said.

The four of them quickly rushed out of their seats and to the door. When they opened the door, they saw the first thing they heard was-

" _ **It's 12 o'clock! The dunking tank is now open!**_ " Skyla said over the megaphone, " _ **Step right up and take a shot! That's right, I'm talking to you, you, and yes even you cut-offs! Come take your best shot!**_ " All four of them looked at one another seeing as how they were back to the beginning of the day of when the Mystery Fair had started.

"Oh my gosh, it really works!" Gary exclaimed, "This is like the best thing ever!"

Dipper looked to his siblings, "Do-over?" He said.

"Do-Over." Mabel and Mira said in unison, before running off in their own direction.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be over by the ring-toss, and try some cotton candy." Gary said before running over to the game stand, "Good luck to you Dipper!"

"Thanks!" Dipper said before going to find Wendy.

Mabel and Mira arrived at the Win a Pig stand, and Mabel was relieved to find Waddles still there.

"If you can-" Sprott said before getting cut off by Mira.

"15 pounds!" She said taking Waddles and giving him to her sister, "Thank you bye!"

Thus they both ran off; though Mabel went back and said to Sprott, "And yes, my sister is a witch!" Than she went back to her sister. "Welp, time to round up a mob." Sprott said, lighting a torch.

Dipper had spotted to Wendy in the crowd; He ran over to her and Wendy soon saw him. "Hey there you are!" She said, before noticing his hat, "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing happened!" Dipper said, before pointing over to the carnival stand with the ball toss, "Hey, what's that?" Wendy looked over where Dipper was pointing and saw the plush that was up for winning, "Oh cool! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one."

Like before, Dipper paid the Ball Carnie, "One ball please."

The Ball Carnie took the money and handed Dipper the baseball, "You only get one shot." He said.

"That's what you think. This is your second chance Dipper, don't screw it up." He mumbled to himself before saying to Wendy, "One Panda-Duck coming right up!"

He threw the ball with all his might, and he managed to knock over all of the cans.

" **YES!** " He cheered. However the ball hit the stand just behind where the cans were; just like before it had bounced back to Wendy hitting her in the eye.

" **AGH! MY EYE!** " She cried out in agony. Dipper looked at his hands with disbelief mixed with confusion. " _ **How can that be?**_ " Dipper thought in his head, " _ **There's no way it should've done that.**_ "

Wendy turned to Dipper, showing her black eye to him like before, "Does it look swollen?"

Dipper didn't answer, instead he continued to look down at his hands. "That is so weird…" He whispered to himself. Just than Robbie showed up, and just like before, Robbie had placed his snow cone against Wendy's eye.

"Oh hey Robbie." Wendy said.

After Robbie had greeted her, he said to Wendy, "So anyway, we've been hanging out a lot and I've been wondering if, maybe you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah I guess so." Wendy replied like before.

Dipper's jaw couldn't help but drop for the second time.

* * *

- _ **Later**_ -

Once again the day of the Mystery Fair was almost over, and Dipper was distraught at the fact that his day with Wendy had messed up… Again! He had found the others and explained what had happened.

"...And than the exact same thing happened! Twice!" Dipper had finished explaining.

"That is… Just scary." Gary admitted as he chewed on some popcorn.

"Maybe it's a time-curse!" Mabel said as she fed Waddles, "Hey Waddles, can you say time-curse?"

Waddles let out a couple of oinks to which Mabel let out a squee and she hugged him, "Oooh! Your face is so fat!" Mira rubbed the back of her head as she said to her brother, "Dipper, maybe it's just a fixed point."

"Fixed point? What do you mean?" Dipper asked his sister.

Mira tried her best to explain it to him, "You know fixed point, it can't be undone no matter what you do. Maybe… Just maybe this was meant to happen."

"You know, when you put it like that, it does make sense." Gary said to her.

Dipper though denied this, "No, no, I just gotta try again! I mean like they say, third time's a charm."

"Yeah." Mabel said, "How hard can it be?"

Dipper unrolled the tape measure and they all held onto one another. With a flash they went back in time once more.


	3. Chapter 3: The Right Choice

Over and over again, the four of them went back in time to when the Mystery Fair had started. And with every trip back in time, Dipper had tried to prevent his day with Wendy from messing up. Though all of it was to no avail; it was at the point where he wanted to hit his head on the wall for the rest of the day. Every single time when he thought he had a plan for not letting letting the ball hit Wendy, it always just messes up in some way.

Now here they were once again, already they had traveled back in time to when the fair had started. Dipper was trying to figure out how to let his day go smoothly with Wendy in the only way he knew how; and that was through math. He was writing it all down on a popcorn stand window.

"...Let's see…" He mumbled to himself, "I already thought about the wind speed… Factor in the cotton candy."

"Dipper… It's at this point when I say, I think you should just face the music." Gary said.

"Yeah." Mabel said while knitting a sweater for Waddles to wear, "You're obviously fated to have a bad day at the fair, just like I'm fated to be with Waddles."

Mira said to her brother, "They're right. Maybe you should just let this go."

Dipper ignored what they were all saying and continued to try and figure it all out. He almost had the answer to this little problem; there was just one thing missing. "There's just one variable I'm missing…" Dipper said to himself, "But… What is it?"

Mabel poked her head up in front of the equal sign of Dipper's equation and asked, "What's a variable?"

As soon as Dipper saw her there, his eyes widened in realization. " **THAT'S IT**!" He exclaimed causing everyone to jump. "What? What is?" Mira asked her brother.

"Did you figure something out?" Gary asked.

Dipper had quickly explained it to them, "I've figured it all out! I figured out how to win the toss, not hit Wendy, and stop her and Robbie from going out!"

"Hey that's great!" Gary said, "Welp, I'm off to ride the ferris wheel!"

"And we're off to win Waddles again!" Mabel said hooking her arm with Mira's arm, "See you!" They were about to walk away when Dipper had stopped them in their tracks, "Hang on you guys! I need your help in order for this to work!"

"I wanna go on rides though." Gary said.

"And what about Waddles?" Mira asked with concern.

"Don't worry guys, it'll just take a few minutes!" Dipper said to them, "After that you can do whatever you want to, now let's get going!"

Dipper had met up with Wendy after he had told his siblings and cousin what exactly he had planned to win the toss. He was at the toss with Wendy and he was preparing to toss the ball; he was checking for the wind and Wendy was waiting for him to throw the ball. "Are you gonna go man?" Wendy asked.

Dipper smiled to her, "And a one and a two and a ha!" Instead of tossing the ball at the toss, he tossed the ball into the air which had confused Wendy. "Dude, you missed!" She said.

"Did I?" He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The ball came back down and rolled down the tent roof before flying off; it hit the windage on the roof of the Mystery Shack; It rolled down the pipe, with Mabel lifting it and it flew out. Gary hit the ball with a baseball bat, flying towards Mira to which she hit it with a tennis racket. It flew towards the dunk tank hitting the target, but unfortunately Stan didn't fall into the tank much to the crowd's disappointment.

The ball flew back to the stand and it had successfully knocked over the cans without hitting Wendy in the eye. Dipper and Wendy both cheered and the Ball Carny handed over the stuffed animal over to Wendy.

"Your stuffed creature of indeterminate species miss." He said to Wendy, handing over the Panda-Duck to her.

"Oh awesome!" Wendy said squeezing the doll.

Dipper smiled triumphantly and caught the ball with his hat. Just than Robbie had approached them. "Hey Wendy, there you are!" Robbie said.

"Hey there Robbie." Wendy greeted.

"So… Uh, I was wondering if…" Robbie started to say nervously, "I… You-"

Wendy had cut off him off, showing him the plush, "Look what Dipper got for me!"

This seemed to have upset Robbie; he put his hood over his head, "Whatever. Can't even tell what species it is. Stupid." He pulled the strings so that the hood could cover his face; With that he walked away.

"What's his deal?" Wendy said, before saying to Dipper, "Looks like I came to the fair with the right guy."

Dipper had a huge smile on his face as the ball carnie said, "We have a winner!" From a distance, Mabel, Mira and Gary watched the whole thing and they were happy for him. "Well it looks like everything worked out a-okay." Gary said.

"Indeed." Mabel said, "All that's missing is winning Waddles!"

Mira turned around but her eyes widened in shock. "Uh… Mabel?"

"What?" Mabel said turning around; though when she did her eyes widened in horror.

"What is it?" Gary said turning around to see what was up, "Oh no…" From a distance they saw Pacifica had won Waddles. "He's all yours!" They heard Sprott said, "No one else's! Ol' 15 poundy. Yours. Forever!" They saw Pacifica drag Waddles off of on his leash, but he wasn't having it; he tried not to move while he squealed and Pacifica was practically dragging him.

" **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!** " Mabel scream as she ran off in a certain direction.

" **MABEL WAIT!** " Mira yelled chasing after her sister.

" **WAIT FOR US!** " Gary yelled chasing after the two of them.

* * *

 _-_ _ **Corn Dog Love Tunnel**_ -

Dipper was enjoying his time with Wendy as they rode in the love tunnel. They were just nearing the end of it all and both him and Wendy were laughing. "That was even more awesome the third time around!" She said, "Oh hey! Funnel cake! Let's go get some Dipper!" They both got off of the cart, though Dipper stopped in his tracks when he heard faint screaming which had gotten louder. Turned out it was his sister Mabel.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " He heard Mabel scream as she ran up to him.

"What's wro-"

" **AAAAAAAAA!** "

"Mabel, what's-"

" **AAAAAAAAA!** "

"I'll just wait until your done."

"I'm done."

Mira and Gary soon caught up; they stopped in their tracks to catch their breath. "Hey Dipper…" Gary said taking deep breaths.

"Mabel is all panicky…" Mira said taking deep breaths as well.

"I noticed that." Dipper said, "What's wrong?"

"We messed up the timeline!" Mabel said, "Pacifica saw the flyer and won Waddles before Mira could! She **TOOK** Waddles Dipper!"

Dipper couldn't but feel sympathy, "Oh, Mabel, I'm so sorry." Mabel took deep breaths. "It's okay…" She said grabbing the tape measure from Dipper, "We just gotta go back and do things differently!"

"Yeah that could work!" Mira said.

"Let's do it!" Gary said. Before they could however Dipper grabbed the tape measure out of her hand. "Dipper?" Mira said.

"Guys, listen to me for two seconds." Dipper said, "I did the math. In any other timeline, Wendy ends up going out with Robbie. I can't mess up this day again!"

"But if we don't go, we won't get Waddles back!" Mabel said.

"Come on Dipper we have to go back!" Mira said to her brother.

"Dipper, please we have to!" Gary said.

"But I can't lose this chance with Wendy." Dipper said.

" **GIVE ME THE MACHINE!** " Mabel shouted lunging at her brother; they both ended up in a scuffle. Mira and Gary tried to pull Mabel off of Dipper. Just than a love cart from the corn dog came by, the tape measure getting caught with it. The tape measure had pulled back and with a flash, they went back in time. Only instead of going back to one day; they had gone back a hundred years in the past.

* * *

They found themselves on a dirt road in the middle of the forest when they recovered from the flash. They looked around the area.

"Uh guys…" Gary said, "I don't think we're in Gravity Falls anymore…"

"When are we?" Dipper asked.

"Ah! But the question is…" Mabel said, " _ **When**_ are we?"

Everyone was silent and just gave Mabel a certain look on there faces. Mabel was quick to realize why they had that look. "Oh, Dipper did that joke already didn't he?" All of them had just nodded their heads to that. It wasn't long till they heard something in the distance.

"Do you guys hear that?" Mira asked. They all turned around and saw that it was a herd of buffalos but-

" **STAMPEDE!** " They all screamed. Immediately they started to run from the stampede; though eventually they ran out of ground and fell over a cliff causing them to scream even louder. Luckily what had cushioned their fall was sacks of flour, that was in a covered wagon. The children coughed from the flour and got them off of their clothes.

"Be on the lookout for mountain lions travelers!" They heard someone yell

"Dysentery! Who wants Dysentery!?" They heard another yell.

"Forge ahead, might oxen" They heard a man named Grady said, "For a new life awaits us on this… Oregon trail."

"Where in the world are we?" Mabel asked, "The 70s or something?"

"Call me crazy…" Mira said, "But I think we're in Pioneer Times."

"We were sent back 150 years!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"That's way too far!" Gary yelled.

Grady noticed that the four children were in his cart. "By Trembley!" He exclaimed, "Fertilia it seems that you have given birth to four more children!"

"It appears that I have."

The four of them turned and saw a woman with six children in the back of the covered wagon; the mother was apparently named Fertilia. "Just four mouths to feed. More little hands to render tallow."

"Uh… What?" Mira said a bit confused.

"You lost me at tallows lady." Gary said honestly.

One of her children had pointed to Mabel's mouth, "Her mouth is filled with silver mother!" He said.

Mabel smiled and said, "They're called braces." This had shocked Dipper, Mira and Gary. "Mabel, what are you doing!?" Mira asked her sister. "We can't just start messing with the past!" Dipper said.

"Oh says the guy who messed with the past all day and cost me my pig!?" Mabel said.

"Look, Mabel, I know your mad about that, but you might mess with the future, or cause the future…" Gary said, "You know, I forget how this works exactly."

"No way!" Mabel said, "I'll mess with the past all I want!" She ran over to the family; the first being the young boy. "Check it out! A magic button machine!" She said handing him a calculator, which Dipper immediately took back after Mabel went over to the family. "Shoes that blink!" She said stomping her feet repeatedly showing that her shoes were blinking leaving the family in awe.

"Hey sister!" She said to Fertilia, "Guess who gets to vote in the future? Ladies! Up top!"

Mabel had high fived Fertilia; though Fertilia herself was confused by this gesture. "That's called a high five!" Mabel said, "That's called a high five! Teach it to your friends!"

"Give me that!" Dipper said taking the time machine away from her and pulling back the tape, "I'm gonna set this timeline right!"

"Hey!" Mabel exclaimed lunging at him again.

"Guys come on, stop it!" Mira yelled trying to pull her brother away from her sister.

"Stop fighting!" Gary exclaimed.

Dipper let go of the tape, and with a flash they traveled through time once more.

* * *

They reappeared in a place where it was filled with giant trees as far as the eye can see; the kids once again wondered where they had traveled back to exactly. They had soon gotten their answer when they felt a hot breath, breathing down their spines. They found themselves in front of a-

" **T-REX!**!" They all exclaimed in a panic.

It had tried to eat them though luckily, Mabel had pressed a button on the tape measure, and with a flash they were gone.

* * *

Once again they appeared in a different location in the time. "Okay, where are we now?" Gary asked. A laser bolt had almost hit Dippers foot; they saw men, freedom fighters running from something in the ruined city

"Run! Run!"

"Fall back! Fall back!"

" **IT'S COMING!** "

They saw what appeared to be a giant baby floating throughout area firing lasers from his eyes and laughed with a deep booming voice.

"Why is there a giant baby destroying the city?" Mira asked, honestly not really caring what was going on at this point.

"This future seems neat!" Mabel said excitedly.

Dipper took the tape measure from Mabel and quickly unrolled the tape measure and they disappeared once more.

* * *

When they reappeared again, they found themselves at the Gravity Falls lake when it was Family Fun day, and Fishing season.

" **I'M COMING WADDLES!** " Mabel yelled grabbing the tape measure out of Dipper's hand again. " **MABEL WAIT! COME BACK!** " Mira exclaimed running after her.

" **HOLD ON! WAIT FOR ME!** " Gary yelled running close behind them.

" **HEY!** " Dipper yelled running after them as the calculator slipped out of his pocket.

They ran by many familiar locations as a matter of fact. They ran by when they re-opened the Museum of Wax, when the giant gnome attacked them, dropping a few little things along the way (Including Dippers shoe); they even found themselves in a familiar location covered in snow.

"This thing is getting hotter!' Mabel exclaimed before throwing it back and forth in her hands, " **HOT! HOT! HOT!** "

"What did you do!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Mabel yelled.

"We've been using it much!" Mira said, "It's starting to overheat!"

"It's gonna blow!" Gary shouted.

They all couldn't help but scream as the machine imploded on them causing everything to turned white.

* * *

They soon found themselves surrounded with darkness. They had no idea where they were exactly, as they groaned from their recent headaches.

"Okay…" Mabel said, "Where did we end up now?"

"I can't see anything…" Mira said.

"All I see is inky blackness for miles…" Dipper said before realizing something, "You guys… Don't you see?! **WE'VE BEEN TRANSPORTED TO THE END OF TIME!** " All of there eyes widened in horror.

" **AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!** " They all screamed, all of them equally panicked. Though the screams died down when Gary sniffed the air.

"Wait a minute…" Gary said, "Does the end of time usually smell so bad?" A door had creaked and they soon realized that they were in a portapotty. They all walked out and groaned out both from the smell and a headache. They saw that they were back at the Mystery Fair.

"We're back in the present!" Dipper said.

"Yeah, but which one?" Gary asked.

They looked around and soon gotten their answer when they saw Robbie still hiding his face, and Wendy was hugging the panda-duck. "Oh man, this is the best present ever!" Wendy said.

"Yes!" Dipper cheered.

Much to Mabel's sadness, she saw that Waddles with Pacifica, refusing to go with her.

" **NO!** " Mabel exclaimed. She went to grab the machine, but Dipper wasn't having it as he climbed up the porta potty. "Dipper come on, you can't keep dodging this forever!" Mira said.

"I can too!" Dipper said to her, "I've worked too hard to lose this!"

"But Waddles was my soulmate!" Mabel said; tears started to come to her eyes.

"You said that about a ball of yarn once!" Dipper said to her, "Do you really want Wendy to date Robbie?!" Mira and Gary turned to Mabel; they saw her bottom lip quiver, and tears began to stream down her eyes.

"I… _**I don't know**_ …" Mabel said, depressed. Without saying another word, she walked over to the totem pole and started to bang her head. "Mabel…" Mira said with worry, though she didn't seem to have heard her.

"Mabel, don't do that." Dipper said jumping down from the portapotty, "Your not gonna guilt trip me, not this time." Mira and Gary couldn't help but flinch or cringe whenever Mabel hit her head on the totem pole.

"Dipper, I don't think she's guilt tripping." Gary said, "I think she's really upset."

Dipper said, "Look Gary, I understand if you think that, but you don't know Mabel like me and Mira do, she's gonna forget about this in a day, right Mira?"

Mira looked at her brother with a sad expression on her face. "Dipper…" Mira said, "I think you've really pushed a button this time. She's not gonna get over this." Dipper was about to retort, but saw the way Mabel was. Dipper looked at the tape measure. "Wait, I can prove it to you!" Dipper took of their hands before they could protest and they went forward to one day.

"See?" Dipper said, "She's over it."

"Dipper…" Gary said getting his attention before pointing to the totem pole. He was shocked to find Mabel still there, hitting her head on the totem pole.

"Okay…" Dipper said, "Maybe she'll feel better in a week."

He, with Mira and Gary went forward to a week later, and they still found Mabel banging her head on the totem pole.

"Dipper…" Mira said to her brother.

Dipper started to sweat, "A month, she'll feel better in a month!"

Dipper took them forward a month later and they still saw Mabel there, looking even worse. There were vines growing around her legs and she had bags under eyes; her hair was was messy and a snail was on her shoulder.

"Waddles…" She said as she continued to bang her head, "Waddles…"

Soos had walked up to the totem pole where Mabel was and was with a group. "... And if you look to your left you'll see miserable Mabel: a girl who went bonkers after her dreams were shattered by some heartless jerk." He said to the group before noticing Dipper, Mira and Gary, "Oh hey dudes."

Dipper looked to Mabel and than looked to Mira and Gary. Mira said to her brother, "Dipper… Do you know why I won Waddles for her? Because, I knew it would make him happy too. She really means what she says about him being her soulmate. You saw the way Waddles was with Pacifica, he didn't want to go with her. Do you really think Wendy is worth breaking her heart? I don't want her to be like this… And I know you don't want that either."

Dipper couldn't help but feel that Mira was right. He did feel awful about hurting Mabel like this. He didn't want her feeling like this. He would regret it for the rest of his life if let himself get his own way. Dipper unrolled the tape measure and he let out sigh knowing what he was about to do. Mira and Gary took hold of Dipper's shoulders and with a flash, they traveled through time one last time.

* * *

Dipper had managed to find Wendy in the crowd and just like before, they approached the ball game.

"I don't know if it's a duck or a panda but I want one!" Wendy said like before.

Dipper let out a sigh and turned to Wendy, "Listen Wendy, I just wanted to say… that people make mistakes and when they do, you should forgive them. And also tight pants are overrated."

"Dude, you lost me." Wendy said.

"I know…" He said before paying the ball carnie, "One ball please."

"You only get one shot." The Ball Carny told him.

Dipper looked to Wendy who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Knowing what was about to happen, he threw the ball without enthusiasm. It hit the bottom stand of the cans and flew back to Wendy, hitting her in the eye like before.

" **AH! MY EYE!** " Wendy shouted with agony.

Robbie noticed this and ran over to her, "Hey Wendy, are you okay?" Robbie asked with concern, taking her away from the ball stand, "You know this is the perfect time for to… Ask you something…"

Dipper took a deep breath, "It is done."

It wasn't long till he was jumped on, courtesy of his sister Mabel who was more happy than ever; she lifted him up hugging him as she said, " **DIPPER! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**!"

"We-wow!" Waddles said.

Mira approached her brother and sister, "I think Waddles is saying thank you in pig. Aren't you buddy?"

"We-wow! We-wow!" Waddles said rolling over on his back.

Gary had approached the triplets. "Oh hey! You got Waddles back!" He said to Mabel before turning to Dipper, "I'm proud of you man, you did the right thing!"

Dipper shrugged and said, "Hey, I couldn't break my sisters heart. Besides, it's not like Wendy's gonna date Robbie all summer right?"

"Yeah." Gary said, "I mean, what's next? She starts dating my brother?"

All four of them laughed but soon stopped when someone took the time machine from Dipper and shouted-

" **YOU!** "

They jumped when they saw that it was Blendin, the Time Travel guy. The four of them screamed and Mabel hugged Waddles as he squealed too.

" **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY RULES YOU JUST BROKE!?** " Blendin shouted, before asking, "I'm asking; I wasn't actually there with you… It was probably a lot right?" Before one of the kids could say another, two men suddenly appeared in a flash. They had tags that had read their names; Dundgren and Lolph.

"Blendin Blandin." The man named Dundgren said.

Blendin screamed, " **AGGH! THE TIME PARADOX AVOIDANCE ENFORCEMENT SQUADRON!** "

"That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook." The man named Lolph said, "They're settlers high-fiving in the 1800's and calculators littered through eight centuries."

"You are under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." Dundgren said as he placed handcuffs on Blendin.

" **NO IT WAS THOSE KIDS!** " Blendin yelled, as he was dragged away, " **AND THEIR LEADERS! GARY AND WADDLES!** "

"That's a kid and a pig Blendin." Dundgren said.

" **I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!** " Blendin shouted at the triplets specifically, " **I'LL GO BACK IN TIME AND MAKE SURE YOUR PARENTS NEVER MEET!** " Only a few moments had passed and the triplets looked at themselves seeing that they were still there and not disappearing from reality.

"Well what do you know we're still here." Mira said.

"I guess he forgot to go back." Mabel said.

Meanwhile, Stan was still sitting in the dunk tank, not having had fallen in the water, not even once. Stan laughed as he said to the crowd, "Ha you suckers! Your pockets are empty and I'm still hitting high and dry!"

The crowd couldn't help but boo at him. Skyla soon spotted Lolph and Dungren, "Hey you two sirs in the back of the crowd there!" Skyla said over the megaphone, getting their attention, "Yeah, I'm talking to you over there biceps! Take your best shot at the dunk tank!"

Lolphy took out the his gun and fired it at the target of the dunk tank, destroying instantly, causing Stan to fall into the dunk tank; as Lolph and Dundgren disappear with Blendin the whole crowd cheered since Stan had finally fallen in the tank.

The triplets walking beside their cousin were happily eating snowcones as they walked around the fair.

"Man, I didn't think I would be able to time travel." Gary said, "This has got to be one of the best days of my whole life!"

"Was it before we almost got trampled and eaten by a t-rex and saw a giant killer baby, or after all that?" Mira asked taking a bite from her snow cone.

"Are you kidding? That was the best part!" Gary said, "Mom is gonna flip when I tell her!"

"Speaking of time travel, we never actually did figure out who was causing those anomalies that Blendin was talking about." Mabel said.

"Oh yeah." Mira said remembering what Blendin said, "We never did find the ones responsible."

Dipper's eyes soon widened when he realized something. "Hold on you guys." Dipper said, "Call me crazy, but I think the culprits of the anomalies were us." They all just stood there looking at Dipper dumbfoundedly. "Now that I think about it, it does make sense." Mira said breaking the silence.

"My mind has been blown." Gary said.

Mabel on the other hand groaned, "Ow, I think my brain hurts."

Dipper soon noticed Wendy and Robbie in the distance; he couldn't help but groan in disgust when he saw Robbie acting all flirty as Wendy took a bit out of a caramel apple he was sharing with her.

Dipper groaned in disgust, "Great… I gotta deal with this all summer?"

They turned looking in the direction where Dipper was looking where they saw Wendy and Robbie. "Eww, gross." Gary said, "Why are teens so gross with the romance thing?"

"I know right? It's weird." Mira said shuddering a bit too.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Mabel said, placing Waddles on the ground since she was carrying him and smacked his hind legs twice. Waddles noticed the caramel apple and squealed; he ran towards Robbie. Robbie screamed and ran dropping the caramel apple which Waddles happily munched on.

Robbie had backed into a table with hot water, and it ended up spilling on his pants.

" **MY PANTS! THEY'RE SHRINKING!** " Robbie exclaimed as his pants had shrunk. He exclaimed in pain as he fell on his side. Everyone in the fair started to laugh at Robbie, Wendy included while avoided the looks just in case.

Dipper looked to Waddles and smiled.

"That'll do pig." He said, "That'll do."

* * *

 _ **-Later**_ -

The day of the fair had ended and everyone had gone home. Robbie and her made plans to go out sometime when she got off work, and he had gone home because of the little incident with the hot water. She was just about to head home too when-

"Hey Wendy."

She turned around and saw that it was Andrew; it looked as though he was hiding something behind his back.

"Oh, hey Drew," Wendy greeted, "Haven't seen you all day, Where have you been?"

Andrew gave a quick and brief explanation, "Yeah, the guy in charge of the love tunnel corn dog ride called in sick so I had to man them. Not really that hard when your put behind the wheel."

"Ah, that explains it I guess." Wendy said to him, "Real shame though, we could've hung out today."

"Don't worry, that's what work and free time is for." He said, "Anyway… I noticed that you and Robbie were taking a ride in the love tunnel, does that mean he… You know?"

"Asked me out?" Wendy finished for him, "Yeah. Thought it was about time I give Robbie a chance. He might be different from my other ex-boyfriends."

Andrew replied, a bit disappointed though Wendy didn't seem to notice, "Right… Different." Wendy soon realized that Andrew was really hiding something behind his back. "Whatcha hiding there?" She asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Andrew said, finally revealing what was behind his back. It was the panda-duck, that Dipper had tried to win for earlier.

"Wha-The Panda-duck!" Wendy said surprised. Andrew handed it over to her and said, "Earlier, I noticed you wanted one of these, as I was going to work the ride. So after I was on the other break, I took the liberty to win one for you."

Wendy looked at the panda-duck at arm's length before hugging it. "Thanks Drew." Wendy said, "This is the best present anyone's ever gotten for me."

"Hey, no problem." Andrew said, "Just promise you won't mention where you got it to Robbie if he sees it? The last thing I need is to fight with him over something stupid."

Wendy smiled and zipped her lips throwing away the zipper. "Can I maybe give you a lift back home?" Andrew asked, "It's about to get dark and I have to run errands for mom and Stan anyway."

"Sure man." Wendy said, "I don't see why not. My bike's in the shop anyway." Andrew gave a thumbs up and went to get his bike; when he did, Wendy got on the back seat, and Andrew rode his back into town to Wendy's home.

* * *

 _ **-At that Moment**_ -

Mira sat in the living room watching what was on the television as she wrote notes in her music notebook for her next original song; while occasionally humming a certain note to see if it sounded good. Her brother and sister were looking for her when the they spotted her sitting in front of the TV when they entered the living room with Waddles walking beside them. They whispered something to each other before approaching her; Dipper cleared his throat to get her attention.

Mira turned to her brother and sister, but noticed Dipper holding a box with air holes punched into the sides.

"What's this?" Mira asked tilting her head curiously.

"Well…" Mabel said, "I realized that I never thanked you properly for winning Waddles for me…"

"And, convinced me to do the right thing." Dipper said, "Mabel and I thought, you deserve something from today too." Mira shut her book as Dipper handed the box to her.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Mira said.

"Of course we did." Dipper said, "You're our sister."

"Go ahead, open it! I wanna see your reaction!" Mabel said pulling out a camera from her pocket.

Mira placed the box on the floor in front of her and pulled open the lid. She let out a surprise gasp but smiled; she didn't even realize that there was a sudden flash from Mabel's camera. Inside the box was the small floppy eared rabbit from the fair she had seen earlier.

"Oh hey!" She said picking up the little rabbit from the box, "I remember you little guy!"

"I noticed this rascal when you were at the rabbit pen." Mabel said, "She's really taken a liking to you!"

"We managed to get her before the guy left." Dipper said, "She was only one left, and we'd just know you would take good care of her."

"You guys! I love her!" Mira said before giggling, since the little rabbit started to lick her. Mabel couldn't help but take another picture.

"So, what are you gonna name her?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"I think I'll name her…" Mira said thinking of a name, "... Apple!"

"Apple huh?" Dipper said, "Yeah I think I'll like that name."

"Yeah that's a cute name for a little rabbit like her!" Mabel said.

Mira smiled and continued to pet the little rabbit; soon enough Dipper and Mabel started to pet the little rabbit and Waddles went to say hello to Apple. Though unbeknownst to them however under the little rabbit's foot, there was a mark.

That little mark, was of a rose, like the one on the sphere in her dream.


	4. Epilogue: The House in the Woods

" _ **This thing is getting hotter!' Mabel exclaimed before throwing it back and forth in her hands, "HOT! HOT! HOT!"**_

" _ **What did you do!?" Dipper exclaimed.**_

" _ **I don't know!" Mabel yelled.**_

" _ **We've been using it much!" Mira said, "It's starting to overheat!"**_

" _ **It's gonna blow!" Gary shouted.**_

 _ **They all couldn't help but scream as the machine imploded on them causing everything to turned white.**_

* * *

An explosion was heard just outside of the house made of wood. The door had opened slightly and a pair of odd eyes of brown and blue peeked out outside.

"Hello?" The girl said as she stepped outside, "Hello? Is anybody out there?" The girl looked around the snowy plain but couldn't see anybody, but couldn't see anyone out there.

She stepped outside into the snow to see if she could find anyone.

"Anyone?" She said, "Hello?"

Just than a man had stepped out of the house and onto the porch, noticing the little one outside.

"Alex?" He said, "What are you doing out there? Come back inside, your gonna catch a cold."

The little one named Alex ran back to the man.

"Sorry Uncle." She said, "But… I thought I heard something."

"Really?" The man asked, kneeling down on one knee so that he could talk to the girl better, "Like what?"

Alex had replied, "I heard shouting… And some kind of explosion I think."

The man who was her uncle let out a sigh; he placed his hand on her shoulder. What was peculiar about the man, was the fact that he didn't have five fingers… he had _**six**_.

"I'm sure it was nothing Alex." He reassured her, "Now let's hurry back inside before we both catch a cold alright?" Alex twiddled her thumbs as she had replied, "Okay uncle." With that, he along with his niece went back inside the house, just as a blizzard began.

 _ **Next time on the Adventures of the Pines:**_

 ** _Fight or Flight?_**


End file.
